Angela Ashford (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "He's my uncle Alfred. I used to call him 'Alfie' when I was little. He wasn't as crazy back then." -Angela explains her relationship with her uncle. '''Angela 'Angie' Ashford '''was the only child of Doctor Charles Ashford, the inventor of the t-virus. Because Angela possessed the same degenerative nerve condition as her beloved father, Angela was destined to eventually spend the remainder of her life in a wheelchair. Her father prevented this by developing the t-virus. While in almost all cases of humans infected with the virus suffering uncontrollable mutation, the reproduction of dead cells that the t-virus caused was enough to allow Angela to regenerate her limbs and walk again (if kept in check with injections of an anti-virus). Shortly after the events of the first movie, the t-virus had escaped from the Hive and eventually broke out into Raccoon City. Angela and her father were among the high-ranking Umbrella families chosen for evacuation. When she was pulled out of her class, the SUV that was to take her out of the city crashed and the occupants - other than Angela - were killed, leaving her trapped in the infected city. Angela's father was led out of the city and he was forced to find another way to retrieve her before all evidence of the outbreak was destroyed via. a nuclear weapon. With a personal locator, he was able of finding her at her school where she was hiding. Charles contacted a few groups who still remained inside Raccoon City, such as Alice, Jill, LJ, Peyton Wells, Terri Morales, and Carlos Olivera. He explained the situation and arranged a deal so that they could escape given that they would help him rescue his daughter. Angela had been saved and was reunited with her father, but the reunion was brief as he was shot shortly afterwards. Angela, along with Alice, Jill, Carlos and L.J.. escaped Raccoon on an Umbrella helicopter transport, mere seconds before it was destroyed. Alice was killed when she was impaled by a metal pipe broken off the out-of-control helicopter, taking the blow meant for Angela. After surviving the crash, Angela could sense, with her t-virus abilities, that some part of Alice still lived. As such, despite the growing manhunt for Jill and Carlos, they were able to arrange to free the-now-revived Alice from Umbrella's Detroit facility, with Jill, Carlos and L.J. posing as Covert Umbrella Operatives taking her into custody. Then, the group leaves with Alice in tow. Resident Evil: Inferno After the destruction of Raccoon City; Angela, Jill, Carlos, and LJ are later seized by Umbrella soldiers and taken into a helicopter. Angela takes notice to their destination - the Ashford Mental Health Facility. She is familiar with it to a small degree and remembers it as being nicknamed "Hell's Island", by a few of her father's former fellow workers. Upon arrival at the island, Angela is taken away to be placed into a room filled with other children, but not before crossing paths with Alfred Ashford, her uncle. After an unsettling conversation, she is ordered by the director to have her blood sampled and then placed into a room with other children. Angela then meets with Steve Burnside and after they share a bit of words, they become friends and he promises to look after her. He mentions that her family came from a long line of genius doctors, to which she fully remembers. Then, he informs her that the Ashford family had been experimenting on people long before the founding of Umbrella, trying to create "perfection". Then, at around 4:30 AM, an emergency is broadcast over the entire facility and Angela learns that her uncle has escaped his cell and released the t-virus samples as well as other experimental subjects-such as the Cerberus. He has also killed many doctors and run off to release the other patients. Unfortunately, most of them have become infected and now roam the halls as zombies. Steve and Angela escape their cells and quickly avoid the undead and take cover inside of the cafeteria. Steve promises that he'll take good care of her. Shortly afterward, Angela is reunited with Carlos, LJ and Jill and also acquaints herself with Claire Redfield. Steve leads the way as he helps them sneak their way through the ventilation systems because he had tried using them to escape once. On the way, Angela learns a painful truth about Steve and his family and after he pushes to let them take him, she willingly agrees. Angela accompanies the others toward the helicopters and is nearly shot by Alfred in the process. He is thwarted by Carlos and they pursue him as he flees, screaming like a madman. In their chase, they meet up with Doctor James Marcus, the head researcher of the facility. He willingly leads them to the lower floors after Carlos threatens him. Upon reaching the lower facility, Angela learns of the fate of her aunt-Alexia Ashford who had been slumbering in a tank of fluid for many years prior to being infected. Once a wounded Alfred arrives and purges Alexia's cryotube, she awakens and kills Doctor Marcus. Angela is unnerved by Alexia's presence and despite what her aunt graciously offers, she refuses to become what she is. A sounding alarm interrupts the conversations and the resulting signaling of the lock down of the underground facility forces them to flee. They rush toward the helipad, Angela is devastated when Steve is attacked by a zombie dog and nearly ripped apart. Angela pleadingly begs Carlos to help him, but Steve tells her he'll be fine. He says to keep going while he tries to slow Alexia down. Angela and the others depart for the helicopter and is nearly taken down by a newly transformed Alexia. After Carlos takes her out, they depart, minutes before the facility is destroyed thanks to her dying uncle. Appearances *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC)